Three Words
by Nerd Herder
Summary: Set after 2x16. Both Sara and Michael contemplate their situation. Can they tell each other STRAIGHT OUT AND DIRECTLY they feel? Spoilerish. Please R&R! THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! I haven't written in a long time…and no, I haven't forgotten about my other fic. Just wrote this in celebration of the fact that after a whole term of not being able to write because of school, I now can. This is just sort of a short fic, maybe about 3 chapters. Mostly from Sara's POV. **

**Sorry this chapter's short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Please tell me what you think. XD**

-oOo-

She found it weird that neither of them could say it directly to each other.

'The first thing they tell you when you take the job is never to fall in love with an inmate.' _Ha! Please._

_I mean, it's so simple. Three words, three syllables, seven letters. I, L,O,V,E,Y and U. Just seven, since O is used twice, one in L**O**VE and one in Y**O**U. What was wrong with that? You could say it in less than a second for Pete's sake. _She wondered. What was it about Michael that made her completely hollow? It was as if she was wiped clean of all the things she had learned over the past 29 years. Her brain magically transformed into an empty, tiny walnut shell.

She had strictly made it clear that she was never to involve herself with an inmate and what does she do? Fall in love with one. His name was Michael Scofield. She made it clear after she saw Michael and his wife outside of the conjugal room that she would reduce their relationship to doctor patient and what happens next? She kisses him, well, technically he kissed her but she didn't pull back did she?

Maybe it was his striking good looks, maybe it was his intense yet charming intellect OR maybe those beautiful deep rich ocean blue eyes. Or was it his so-called 'bad boy' persona?

Who was she kidding? She loved everything about him. Even the part about being one of the most wanted men in America.

She couldn't keep it anymore. She was obviously head over heels over this guy and she couldn't even tell him to his face.

After this moment of thought, she ran and caught up to Michael, who was walking ahead to the hotel.

'Michael.' She whispered in his ear.

'Hey. What's up?' Michael frantically said, still walking towards the hotel. Sara, annoyed by this "gesture," tried to hold Michael back.

'Michael, wait.' She said grabbing his arm.

'What?' Michael asked, looking annoyed.

'Uh… never mind. Not important.'

Michael, looking seriously irritated and confused, replied, 'Well, let's get going then!' as he started jogging to the hotel.

_Crap. Why is he making this so hard? _Sara thought as she started walking towards the hotel, following Michael.

-oOo-

**How was it? Good? bad? Please review. Constructive criticism always welcome. **

**Bea**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! So, this is the second chapter of my fic, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all those who reviewed! It's the readers like you who keep me writing. Anyways, I won't bore you with my babbling, here's chapter 2 of Three Words.**

**Please tell me what you think! **

-oOo-

Lincoln and Paul had gone ahead through the door and went to book the rooms.

But before they could reach the receptionist's desk, Lincoln stopped Paul and glanced behind them to check if either Michael or Sara were there. He smiled when he saw they were still on the other side of the door.

'What do you want?' Paul asked rudely.

'Hey! Calm down, man. We're all on the same side. I get it now,' Lincoln continued, 'Could you get Mike and Sara one room with one bed and another room with two separate beds for me and you?' Lincoln said quietly to Paul as his smile turned into a smirk.

'Why the hell should I do that?' Paul asked gruffly.

'I just want to see what would happen. Anyone with a pair of eyes would know there's something between those two.' Lincoln replied, still smirking.

'Ha. You do have a point.' Paul agreed walking to the front desk.

'Two rooms please, as close as possible to each other. One with two separate single beds and the other with one queen-sized bed.' Paul said to the receptionist.

'Sure, sir, that will be $350.' The receptionist said.

Paul gave her the money and turned back to Lincoln, who was watching Michael and Sara sitting on the couch seemingly conversing.

'It's done.' Paul called to Lincoln cockily.

-oOo-

They were walking in the hallway when Paul called for Michael and said:

'Those are our rooms. You and Sara are in the room to the… right.'

Sara stopped in horror once she heard those words roll off his tongue. _You AND Sara?_

'Sure.' Michael said almost inaudibly as he reached for the doorknob.

Michael was still pretty uncomfortable around Sara. When he had tried to talk to in the hotel lobby just a minute ago, she had only nodded to everything he said. He had wondered what he had done to make her upset. _Was it when I blew her off outside?_

He opened the door and almost jumped with relief when he saw that there were two beds in the room.

'Oh, sorry! I was wrong!' Paul shouted from the other room, 'That is mine and Lincoln's room! THIS is your room!'

Sara walked into the other room then paused when she saw the solemn queen-sized bed in the room.

Before Michael could enter the room, Lincoln grabbed his arm and whispered, 'Good Luck, man.'

Michael didn't understand what Linc had said at first but when he saw the bed, everything fell into place.

-oOo-

There was an awkward silence when Michael had closed the door and spotted Sara sitting on the edge of the bed, back turned to him.

'So…' Sara trailed off.

She felt his eyes on her and she was trying as hard as possible to avoid his gaze so she looked down at her feet dangling a few inches above the floor.

'I'm gonna take the couch.' Michael said quickly.

'Uhm—' Sara was saying but was interrupted.

'No, don't worry. I'm fine with it,' Michael then continued, 'You need the rest.'

An awkward silence then followed. Michael then attempted to cut the tension.

'Uh, you should get cleaned up; you must feel a great need to take a bath. Ladies first.' He said with a weak smile.

'Oh…' Sara replied, 'Sure.'

'Take as much time as you want, no hurry here.' Michael added, smile now pushed to a fake grin.

Sara sent Michael a small smile before bowing her head once again and taking her clothes of the chair by the bathroom door.

She walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

_I need to do something… I can't get through the night like this. Not with him less than 2 meters away. _She thought as she undressed and started her shower.

---

Little did she know that Michael was on the other side of the door, on the couch, thinking the same thing.

-oOo-

And I know it's hard to make it through

When you say there's something wrong

So I'm trying to put it right

Cause I want to love you with my heart

All this trying has made me tight

And I don't know even where to start

Song For You – Alexi Murdoch


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back… with the last chapter. I'm really sorry for it being so short, I just don't have time to keep updating and I really did mean it when I said this was to be a ficlet… XD After this I'm going to start updating Promises, Promises more often now, so it's not all bad. **

**Anyways, thanks to all those who have reviewed, it's been all you guys who've kept me going. I won't bother you anymore with all my babbling, here's the last :'( chapter of Three Words. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

-oOo-

When Sara stepped out of the bathroom, simply with the oversized hotel towel wrapped around her (she had left her clothes on the bed by accident), she was very surprised to find an extremely quiet Michael simply staring out the window at what seemed to be pitch-black darkness.

He hadn't noticed her come out so she had to do something to catch his attention.

Sara cleared her throat loudly and said faintly, 'Your turn.'

The sudden noise startled Michael causing him to turn around abruptly and unusually fast. He noticed that she was just in a towel, sure, he wanted to be a gentleman but he couldn't help but stare… _God, she's beautiful…_

'U-Um, yeah. Sure. Thanks.' Michael said as his lips started to curve slightly upward.

With that he quickly grabbed the towel laying on the bed and entered the bathroom.

-oOo-

While Michael was in the bathroom, Sara was in a weird silence herself. She couldn't help but think of things she could do to break the awkward tension between her and Michael. She had been thinking of it the whole time she was in the bathroom, but came up with nothing.

--

Michael was just as confused as Sara was. He didn't like this feeling. He was always used to having a solution. Being the man with the plan. But with Sara? He was never the man with the plan, he was the man who was stumped.

_There's gotta be a way to fix this, _he thought getting into the shower.

-oOo-

Sara was just about done dressing up when she heard a knock on the door.

She walked up to the door to see who it was. She checked the peephole to find Lincoln standing on the other side.

She opened the door and greeted, 'Hey, Lincoln. What's up?'

'Oh, um, just came over to check on you guys and give you this food.' He replied while handing her two paper bags with McDonald's logos on them, 'Paul just went out and got us some food.'

'Thanks.' Sara commented, taking the bags with a smile.

'Hey, um, everything okay?' Lincoln asked, noting the rather weird quietness Sara was in.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm just really tired.' Sara lied.

'You sure? You and Michael haven't been quite _normal_ this whole afternoon.'

'Yeah, Linc. I'm really exhausted and I'm pretty sure Michael just tired too.'

'Ok then,' Lincoln said, not exactly believing what she said, 'I think I'll get back to my room now, I'll show myself out.'

Sara let out a small grin and said, 'Ok then. Good Night, Lincoln.'

'Yeah, Good Night.' Lincoln said, turning around to exit the room.

_My plan might just work out… _Linc thought to himself, smirking, as he walked next door to his room.

-oOo-

Sara was just sitting on the bed, watching TV when Michael came out of the bathroom… in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She, like him, couldn't help but stare either. A smirk formed on her features as she took her gaze from his heavily-inked torso to his face.

'Sorry, I left my clothes out here.' Michael said with a smile.

'Oh, no problem.' Sara said smiling as she reluctantly moved her stare back to the TV.

-oOo-

It wasn't about five minutes later 'til someone had said another word. Sara had restrained herself from looking at him, afraid his gaze would cause her to do something stupid and Michael was just really nervous around her.

'Michael?' Sara said.

'Yeah?' Michael said with a furrowed brow.

'Do you want to eat? Linc just came over while you were in the shower and brought us some food.'

'Uh, yeah. Sure.' He replied. Then he got up from the couch, took the bag's off the bed and placed them on the coffee table.

'Care to join me over here?' Michael asked, looking over his shoulder to Sara who was still on the bed watching TV.

'Sure.' Sara replied.

The dinner was mostly quiet, they didn't say a word to each other and just simply focused on finishing their meals. Each of them had tried to say something to one another but they would always stop themselves right at the last minute.

So, after they had cleaned up and thrown their mess away, Michael said,

'You better go to bed and rest, its pretty late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.'

'Oh, um… Yeah. You too.' Sara said, seemingly disappointed.

'I will.'

-oOo-

After about another ten minutes, they both had gotten into their respective sleeping areas and were about to shut the lights.

'Sara?' Michael paused for a moment before saying, 'Good night.'

'Good night, Michael.' Sara replied plainly. She was hoping Michael was going to say something more than just a simple good night.

With that, they both shut off the light and attempted to fall asleep.

-oOo-

It had been an hour and Sara still hadn't fallen into the deep slumber she had hoped for. It was partly because she was too busy thinking of how she would tell Michael how she really felt. It was also because she could hear Michael tossing and turning on the couch, seemingly unable to fall asleep just like her. And there was a small part of her that wanted Michael to be in the bed with her, his arms around her, keeping her company.

She was just about to put the blanket higher above her head when she heard Michael say her name.

'Sara?'

She quickly got up and turned on the light to see what was wrong.

'What? Is anything wrong?' Sara said worriedly.

'No, nothing. Everything's fine.' Michael replied, squinting because of the extremely bright light. 'I just noticed you kept on tossing about in your bed.'

'Oh. I'm—I just can't sleep.'

'Obviously.' Michael said with a grin.

'Michael, um, I think—' She was right away interrupted by Michael.

'We need to talk?' He said, trying to continue her sentence. It was clearly more of a statement than a question.

'Yeah.' Sara continued, 'We do. Listen, about the thing on the train. I hope it didn't freak you out…'

'Oh, no. It didn't. It did the exact opposite. I just noticed you were a bit uncomfortable and I thought I had done something to hurt you. So I was a little nervous to be around you…' Michael quickly retorted.

'Oh, good. And Michael, you didn't do anything. I'm just a little overwhelmed by the situation.' Sara lied. She didn't think it was the right time to mention the part about her trying to tell him how she felt.

'Okay. Thanks for letting me know.' Michael smiled.

'By the way Michael, what I said on the train, I really meant it.' Sara added.

'Yeah. Me too.' Michael commented. 'Maybe we should get back to sleep.'

'Yes, we should.' Sara paused before she hesitantly continued, 'Um, Michael?'

'Hm?' Michael asked in reply.

'Would you like to, um, sleep in the bed with me?' Sara said, nervously. 'The couch doesn't seem very comfortable, especially for someone as tall as you.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Michael answered, a huge grin forming on his face.

Sara then responded by scooting over to the other side of the bed and letting out a big smile.

-oOo-

Michael got into the bed, took his place right beside Sara and turned off the light.

He didn't quite know what to do, so he was very uncertain when he slowly tried to lay his arm over her turned-to-the-side body. He had thought she would pull away at first, but when she didn't he sighed in relief. _This is perfect_, he thought, a smile etched on his features.

He was about to fall asleep when he had a sudden epiphany. He thought of something he could say that could make their situation more comfortable.

'Good night, Sara.' Michael gently whispered into her ear. 'I love you…'

--

Sara was thrilled to her heart with his statement.

Not only did he say it. As in _it._ But he was with her, arms around her and everything. Making her feel warm, not alone and for the first time in a few weeks, safe. It was perfect.

She then quickly turned to him, smiling, looked into his captivatingly beautiful eyes and said:

'I love you, too Michael.'

With that, Michael dipped his head to hers and placed a quick yet deep kiss to her lips.

-oOo-

**So? What did you think? Please let me know… Thanks again for all your support!**

**Love Lots,**

**Bea **


End file.
